Fallen Wing- Ch. 2
by Something Like That
Summary: The second chapter in the Fallen Wing series! Yay! A SM/GW crossover...


****

Disclaimer~Ya, ya, I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing…although I wish I did. So don't sue me, I don't have much to give ya'. K? O, I do own Sailor Shadow, aka Kat. Tay? On with da fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat woke up to silence. The house was dark, but when she checked the clock, it read 9:34 AM. 

"Why is it so dim in here?" Kat asked herself.

She arose to walk over to the window, and her eyes met a world of white. There was snow everywhere- at least two feet of it. The snow clouds of gray blocked out most of the sunlight. It was odd; it hadn't been snowing when Kat had gone to bed last night. Either way, it didn't bother her. She wouldn't have school for sure. Kat grabbed some clothes from her closet and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Shivering from the cold, Kat finished shampooing and got dressed, her hair already springing into its wavy state. She turned up the heat and settled on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate; a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Kat's parents were on their yearly "vacation". They always went back to the U.S. to visit relatives around this time of year. Both her mother and father were born in the United States, but moved to Japan when her father had accepted a new job. Kat was born here in Tokyo. Her parents always told her to stay at a friend's house while they were gone, which of course Kat never did. 

"What friends?" Kat wondered to herself.

She hadn't had many friends here, and had been declared antisocial because of her shyness. Kat finished the last of her cocoa and lay back on the sofa, she was quite tired from not sleeping much last night.

The dreams had come again last night. The same braided-boy and his raven-haired assassin. This time, the other main character in the dreams, the woman with the deep green colored hair and her key staff had spoken to Kat. 

"I will be awaiting you…it is only you that can save the future world," Setsuna had said.

Kat laughed. 'Yea, right, next you'll be telling me I'm Wonder Woman or something.' She said to herself.

She sighed and drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo Maxwell was walking around the base with nothing to do. When he had offered to help work on the gundams, Heero had just given him a "get away or I'll kill you" look. So, Duo decided to take a look around the place that Heero said they would be calling home for a while- since their gundams were in such a state of disrepair that it would take a while to fix them.

There wasn't much to look at here at the base. The walls were crumbling and everything was quite dirty.

"Yea, well…" Duo thought to himself.

He ambled around, talking to nearby sewer rats as they scurried around on the floor. 'Least they have somethin' to do…"

Duo was about to give up on his search when he came to an abrupt turn. Curiously looking around the corner, Duo found a narrow hall, dark and dusky. Wasting no time, he expertly shimmied into the corridor, which became smaller and smaller as it went further in.

"Jeez, I wonder if this little tunnel is actually meant to go somewhere after all," Duo managed to gasp as he slid down the hall.

At last, he spotted a gleam of light lurking at the end of the corridor. Duo picked up the pace and finally stumbled out of the wall. 'Good thing I'm not claustrophobic, eh?" He said sarcastically.

As he picked himself up off of the ground, his eyes swept around this small room that he had discovered. There was not much there- a bed, a computer, and a chest.

"What the hell?" Duo said as he wondering who would have put a bed here. 

"The three little bears live here or something?"

Duo began to walk around, inspecting things, until he came to a compact journal which was lying under the bed. Curiously picking it up, Duo flicked through its pages. One entry read:

__

We found a base to work on our gundams today. It's falling apart; whoever built it was weak. Probably OZ. I don't think I can stand these other pilots anymore. Trowa and Quatre don't get in my way, but it's that Duo that is my enemy. He is useless, and wastes 

time. He is a disgrace to Nataku. Each day he grows to be more of a problem. He is a weakling that must be destroyed. I assume I am the one to do it. I will take over all the other pilots, but this Duo must go first. Trowa and Quatre will be quite easy to terminate after that, it's Heero I worry about destroying. He seems immortal. Either way, I am going mad. All will pay for this. And I will see to it that Duo Maxwell meets his end by my hand.

Duo's hand was trembling after he read the entry. It was Wufei's writing, and it could only be Wufei because the writer mentioned Natuku. 

"By God, I hope this is a joke, Wu-man,"

Duo knew that Wufei was not one to play jokes, and Duo also understood that Wufei was serious about killing him.

Before Duo had another chance to think about this, his keen hearing heard footsteps coming near. Thinking carelessly, he threw the journal under the computer desk and darted into a corner behind some empty storage boxes.

There were sounds of shuffling and soon after, Wufei Chang appeared out of the tight corridor. Duo paced his breathing so that Wufei wouldn't hear his gasps for air.

"Ha, they know nothing of my plan, how's that Nataku?" Wufei talked to himself.

"Heero works on the gundams as if he will actually live to fight again. Not if I can avenge them!" 

Duo watched in horror as Wufei's body broke out in a spasm, shaking and jerking in an unnatural way.

'Fuck, he _is _crazy," Duo thought harshly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kat was sleeping. For the first time in weeks, she was having a peaceful time without those horrible dreams. She was rudely awakened by the sound of swirling winds. Kat sat up and jarred herself from slumber. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in her family room, except the fact that there was a tall woman with green tinted hair standing before her.

Kat proceeded to faint, but was clutched firmly by Setsuna's gloved hand.

"Kat…I am Setsuna, Guardian of Time and Space. I know you have seen me in your dreams, but you must know, I am real as I stand here before you," 

The dazed girl looked up and recognized Setsuna at once. Still, her instinct took over.

"No, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for whatever I did! I'm not a great person, but I can change!" Kat wailed and pounded the sofa with her fists in fear. She had lost it temporarily, mistakening Setsuna for some creature that would take her to hell or such.

"It's alright," Setsuna spoke in a gentle mother-like voice. "I have come because you are special…"

Kat looked up with eyes like that of a child, but had regained sanity. 

Setsuna spoke again. "You are…one of the senshi. Protectors of earth. You, my dear child, are the senshi of Shadows…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was Chapter Two of the Fallen Wing chronicles! Pweese review, it'll make me very happy! I don't care if you flame either. Just review!!! KK. Ja ne!


End file.
